The Nephew Of Thomas David Oliver
by BlitzKrieg1997
Summary: Liam is sent to live with his uncle when his parents die in a car crash but what he doesn't know is that this is just the first step in his legend


The Nephew of Tommy Oliver

Full Name: Liam Seamus MacDyer Jr

Age: 7-8

D.O.B. August 11, 1997

P.O.B. Kilarney, County Kerry, Ireland

Eye Color: Light Brown

Skin Tone: Pale

Hair Color: Jet Black

Height: 4.4

Personality: Quiet, Kind, Selfless, Caring, Intelligent

Likes: Singing, Drawing, Playing the Uilleann Pipes

Dislikes: crowds, Being the center of attention, jerks, Bullies

Family: Thomas David Oliver (Half Uncle)

Liam Seamus MacDyer Sr (Father Deceased)

Elizabeth Sinead Kelly-MacDyer (Mother Deceased)

David James Oliver (Half Uncle)

Justin Orion Stewart (3rd Cousin)

Prologue

It was a normal day for tommy Oliver. He and his best friends Rocky DE Santos and Jason lee Scott were hanging out at the Angle Grove Youth Center when Tommy's cell phone started to ring when he answered tommy oliver here the man in the other end of the line said in a heavy irish accent said the his half brother Liam had been killed in a car accident along with his wife and that he had been given sole custody of their 7 year old son Liam Seamus Kelly-MacDyer Jr and that the funeral was in a week.

When Jason asked what happened to make tommy look like that he told them that his half brother Liam had been killed in a car crash and that he needed to leave for Killarney by tomorrow Jason asked if he could with him for moral support. On the way to tommys place when Jason asked what else was on tommy's mind he told him that he had been given sole custody of their son and that the last time he saw them was right after he was born and one time when they came to visit him 2 years ago and that Liam was shy and very quiet and that he was very kind. After Jason and Tommy packed their bags and boarded a plane for Limerick Ireland. Killarney was about 50 miles outside of Limerick City. They finally arrived at the MacDyer home there were cars all the dirt road driveway. You see the Kelly family where famers and had been for generations. The friends were walking up the driveway when they were met by none other than liam himself he had been told that he would be going to live with his uncle tommy in America. He would have been so full of joy if not for the situation of the meeting again when Liam saw tommy it really set in that his parent were gone and they were not coming back ever he broke down and tommy ran to the distressed child and pulled him into a bear hug and Liam cried into Tommy's shoulder until he passed out and then he and Jason took him inside and laid him on the couch as everyone was looking at them trying to figure out who they were. One person whom they assumed was a friend of the family and when they told them what was going on they said that if he was hurt in anyway shape or form then there would be hell to pay.

The next few days went by in a blur and the before they knew it was the day of the funeral and everyone was wearing a suit except Liam he was wearing a green kilt, black stockings, dress shoes, black dress shirt and suit jacket, a sash that went across his chest and a shoulder cape. Liam was standing next to tommy who was standing then he went up to the stage and picked up a set of uilleann pipes and started playing amazing grace. At the cemetery as they were lowering the caskets into the ground liam looked at them with teary eyes and said his final goodbyes. And as they were buried liam started singing (shattered Trading Yesterday)

Yesterday I died tomorrows bleeding and then he said goodbye mum da ill always miss you and it will be awhile before I get back. Later that day after he finished packing he was wearing a white shirt a kilt and boots and with that they went to the airport and left for Reef Side California for tommy and liam it was the start of a new adventure would change both of their lives for the better and it would be the thee start of a next generation of legendary power rangers like the world has never seen. When they got to the air port they were met by the sight of Billy Cranston and Rocky DE Santos they had come to the air port to pickup Jason liam and tommy to take them home.

Liam P.O.V.

I was on my way to live me uncle tommy in California and I was really nervous about it I hardly knew my uncle I mean he was nice and all but I could tell he was new to this as well and I had to leave all of my friends in Ireland and that was hard Enough and before we left the country he gave me a test to find out my school placement he was surprised that I was 12th grade level and I told that my dad was harsh when it came to education but my old man also taught me swordplay and hand to hand combat the reason I knew how to fight is because my dad was an L.T. in the Irish military and before he died he passed the family sword (think Aragorn's sword in the return of the king) when tommy asked me where the sword came from I told him that it was a family heirloom and it belonged to the first high king of Ireland. And that it has been given to the oldest male child in each generation of the family.

We had finally arrived at My uncle tommy's house in reef side and when we opened the door there was a few people waiting for us and one of them was my other half uncle David Oliver the other were Trini Kwan, Kim Hart, Zack Taylor, and Adam Park. They were here to visit tommy and help me get settled in and have dinner that Kim made it was awesome and shepherds pie for desert was good but not as good as me ma's recipe. After dinner I decided to play my pipe for them and the song I chose was river dance and at the end they were left speechless and they clapped and all I could do was blush at all the praise I tried to hide the blush on my face but that just made them laugh even harder and after we watched a movie I passed out on the couch.

Tommy P.O.V.

When I looked at my nephew he was passed out on the couch so I took him up to the spare bedroom so he could get to bed all the while thinking in my head that my big brother made the right choice leaving his son in my care I have never raised a child and I have my doubts but I things happened for the best. I best get to sleep because we have to get Liam settled and ready for school.

End of prologue

Enrollment and Day of the Dino Part 1

Liam P.O.V.

When I woke up the next morning I wasn't on the couch where I fell asleep last night I was in one of the guest bedrooms so I assumed uncle tommy moved me last night. When I got up I got a shower and put on my blue jeans, brown hiking boots and white shirt that said I have the luck of the irish and the I went down stairs to see my uncle snogging with kim when I let out a cough they saw me and turned beet red. Uncle tommy after kim had left said that he had a friend coming over named Justin Stewart who was going to help us get me settled in. little later a man in a blue tank top light blue jeans ands white sneakers he looked about 19 or 20 and was about 6'0. When he rang the doorbell, I was nervous because we were going to go to the high school to get me but before we left I grabbed my dad's army fatigue shirt that had his last name rank insignia and the flag of Ireland I also had his dog tags around my neck and when Justin asked me my name I told him my full name Liam Seamus Kelly-MacDyer Jr. after that he said cool name and after that we went to my bedroom to start unpacking when he asked me where I wanted to hang my flags I told him that I wanted to hang them above the bed. The three flags were different one had a shamrock, one was the republic of Ireland flag, the last one the solid green with the angel harp. After we finished unpacking we had to head to Reef Side High School because that's where uncle tommy got his job and where I would be going to school as a 12th grader. When we finally got to registration there was a small line because we were early and people were standing there staring at me and making me uncomfortable because I just don't like being around to many people at one time so I was basically hiding behind uncle tommy and Justin when we finally got up to the desk the lady asked who was being registered and uncle tommy said my nephew Liam. When we were done uncle tommy decided to show me around the school we ran into vice principle Randall when we got back to uncle tommy's classroom as we were walking in I accidentally walked to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen when I realized what happened I quickly apologized and she said it was fine and told me that her name was Kira and in return I told her my name was Liam. She asked me what I was doing and told that was helping my uncle tommy set up for class next week and she was surprised when I told her that I was only 7 years old and was going to be in high school. later that night all I could think about was how pretty Kira was her blonde hair and blue eyes and I think uncle tommy could read my mind because when he asked me what I was thinking about I told him I ran into a girl and that all I could think about was how pretty she was and one the nicest girls he had ever met. The next thing I know uncle tommy was on the floor laughing so hard his face and I was about to say something when he said I don't believe it my nephew has got his fist crush on a girl that's ten years older than at that I turned beet red that night for dinner I cooked my moms shepherd pie for desert and uncle tommy loved it. Later at bed time I was putting on my night clothes when I noticed that the dragon pendant that had been in the family for countless generations was glowing and so was the engravings on the family sword were as well I opened and closed my eyes and it stop. The light was gone and the chanting stopped as well.

1 Week

It was the first day of school and I had just gotten up I went to the closet and got out a pair of blue jeans, a red tee shirt, my brown hiking boots and my dads army jacket put on my dog tags and the dragon pendant. On my way to the jeep I grabbed my Uilleann pipe case and back pack when we got to the school I went with uncle tommy because he said I could play my pipes in his room until class started it was about 25 minutes later the tardy bell rang as the last person to arrive was giving off the vibe of an arrogant jock. Uncle tommy then told us to tell everyone about us when it was my turn I told everyone that I just moved here from Killarney, Ireland when they asked why I told them that my parents just died in a car crash and I was living with my uncle here in reef side and that it was good so far my Irish accent was very heavy set when I spoke. A few minutes later the bell rang and the day went by very quickly when the last bell of the day rang my uncle told me that we had to run detention and that we are going to the museum just outside of town. When we got in the car and headed for the museum on the way I turned on the radio and put in a U2 album the only one complaining was Connor McKnight and that's because he obviously has no taste when it comes to good music so I told him to stop complaining or I would just turn the music up the next that played was my favorite song vertigo. When we got to the museum we all got out of the car and uncle tommy told to go find something prehistoric he would cancel detention for the rest of the week and that we could get extra credit.

While we were walking through the woods Connor being the arrogant guy he was thought that he knew everything and we ended up going through a hole down to an old mine shaft below the forest while we were exploring the cave Connor found a dinosaur skull in the wall and when he touched it revealed a door way I to some type of laboratory there were computers and on a table, there were three gems red yellow blue that's when I spoke up hey guys maybe we shouldn't be here something doesn't feel right about this we really should go that's when Connor spoke up what's the matter kid scared. As we were walking out of the cave we were surrounded by these dinosaur robot like things we tried to make a run for it but they blocked our escape we had no chose but to fight when we started fighting I realized that I still had a ways to go to catch up to my uncle tommy. I was getting tossed around until they suddenly just disappeared after that we ran back to the museum to show uncle tommy what we had found and when we got there he was already waiting for us when we saw him I quickly ran up and quickly hid behind uncle tommy and when he asked what was I told him Connor was pissed off because I accidently ran into him it was true you could tell by the look on his face that he was pissed when uncle tommy asked what was going on Connor told him to move out of the way so he could beat the snot out of me for running into him on accident. Uncle tommy stood in front of me like a bear and told Connor to back off but when he went for the punch on uncle tommy I took it for him instead and the next thing I know uncle tommy Kira and Ethan were right next to me and helping me up when asked if I was okay I told them I was fine just then connor went in for another but this time I reacted on pure instinct and punched connor In the stomach with enough force to knock the breath out of him as uncle tommy came from behind and hog tied him and he said that if you ever lay a hand on him again then nothing will save you from mine or my brothers wrath not to mention all of my friends have become very protective of him in the short time they have known him and I have some powerful friends but before he went any farther I pleaded with uncle to stop before he did something stupid and with that he untied Connor and pushed him into the car and made their way back to the school just as they drove off they noticed they were being chased by a robotic t-rex and that is when uncle tommy step on the gas full power and within minutes we were back at the school then Kira Connor and Ethan asked why tommy was so protective of me and I told them that I was one of the only family members besides his mom and younger half brother and that my dad was his older half brother. Connor of course just had to open his mouth and said that just because the kids parents probably faked their deaths to get away from this failure of a son doesn't mean he should be given an sympathy from anyone he also said that my mother was probably just some no named hooker and that's when I started balling kira quickly pulled me into a hug and I just cried uncle tommy had finally had enough if there was one thing about tommy oliver you need to know you don't pick on his friends and family especially if said family was only 7 years old and had just lost his parents to a car crash so tommy decided to grab liam and leave and told Kira and Ethan that if they needed a ride home to come on and he'll give them a ride home I continued to cry until I was too exhausted to keep my eyes open.

Tommy P.O.V.

After what Connor McKnight said back there about Liam's parents was just going too far and watching the kid cry himself to sleep didn't help either when this was over I was gonna make a few calls I picked up the phone and called Adam and Justin and asked them if they could take Liam over to Justin's for the night they said they would be here in a little bit I went to Liam's room to pack him a bag when I went in I noticed he was sweating and looked to be really scared about something then I heard him mumble like mommy daddy don't leave im sorry im not good enough to have you as my parents please don't go. After I was going to confront Connors parents about this so I packed liams bag just as Justin and Adam arrived so I went to wake up liam and he wouldn't wake up so I picked him up and carried him storm blaster when I sat him down he woke up and asked what was going on I told him he was going to stay with Justin and Adam for the night and after that liam went back to sleep and he told them to be careful not to wake them up when they get back to justins and just let him sleep for now. After Justin and Adam left with Liam still asleep I hopped into my jeep and sped towards the McKnight's to confront I was driving and just thinking what connor said made my blood boil all because he ran into him and now my nephew had a black eye to show for his first day of high school and right now tommy was beyond pissed he was going to find out what happened and chew out Connor McKnight for what happened. When I finally arrived at the McKnight residence I knocked on the door and when it opened it revealed a middle age man at a height of 5'6 he looked like Connor with short hair and when he asked who I was I told him that I was Connors 1st period teacher Dr. Thomas David Oliver and when he asked why I was here I told him that we needed to talk about the way connor was acting this afternoon when they called Connor down to the living room Connor was shocked to see who was it was tommy Oliver and by the look on his face was an oh crap look that knew he was so tommy went on to tell them that Connor attacked another student that ran into him and that said student was only 7 years old and told them what he said about Liam's parents that just passed away a week ago and that Liam's father was his half brother and that if Connor messed with Liam again he would make sure to give connor detention for the rest of the school year and with that tommy went to stay at Justin's for the night.

Liam P.O.V.

While uncle tommy was chewing out Connor we had just arrived at Adams house and I was thinking back to earlier that day when they showed his uncle tommy the jewels they had found in the cave laboratory he looked surprised to see that we found something and there was a quick look of shock on his face. So, when we got to Adams house I asked if they wanted to try some more Irish cooking and they yes so, I asked if they had potatoes and morning onions they had both so I started cooking the Champ I asked them if they liked mashed potato and they were I also decided to make shepherd's pie for desert and just before the pie finished uncle tommy came knocking at the door when I opened it he got a whiff of the cooking and I told him that he was in just in time for dinner and when he asked what we were having I told him `that we were having Champ and shepherd's pie when we sat at the table Adam asked me what electives I was taking I told him auto mechanics, Gaelic, and woodshop then after that they all went to their rooms and went to bed for the night.


End file.
